


I Sam

by Mybaderbrainday



Series: We Winchesters [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Crack, Anal Sex, Androids, Bottom Sam, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, safe sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-10
Updated: 2017-02-10
Packaged: 2018-09-23 07:39:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9646679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mybaderbrainday/pseuds/Mybaderbrainday
Summary: Sam had met a few imprinted androids based on friends of his. When the imprinting was done correctly, he had not been able to tell the machine apart from the human—at least not with shallow conversations or by glancing alone. It was truly fascinating!





	

**Author's Note:**

> Second time posting this one. I had it on my orphaned account, but I kind of missed it...
> 
> This is the first part of my smutty android series. Trying to correct and change as I publish, but please help with mistakes. Please!
> 
> And happy "Smut appreciation day"! :D

“Oh, fuck, that was so good! You’re always so good to me!” Sam panted, blissed out. He grabbed the short, rye blond hair with his fists when the last of the orgasmic convulsions ran through his body. He eventually let go of the hair and leaned down to kiss the older man on top of his head. With a tap of his hand, Sam signaled that it was enough.

“Thanks! Clean up and go back to standby mode,” Sam said and watched as the android walked towards the storage space.

Sam felt guilty about his actions for a moment. He always did. Even though he knew it was a machine that had just blown him, he couldn't deny the fact that the android was the spitting image of his older brother, but that was about were the resemblance ended.

Although admittedly the conversational skills were great for this generation of androids. True resemblance to the real human was not achieved until the android was able to interact with the subject, learning and studying all the little gestures and twirls that made up the personality of the human they tried to copy; They called it imprinting.

Sam had met a few imprinted androids based on friends of his. When the imprinting was done correctly, he had not been able to tell the machine apart from the human—at least not with shallow conversations or by glancing alone. It was truly fascinating!

He would never be able to do that with his Dean-android, though…

Human Dean had no idea that this android-Dean existed. Sam had this android manufactured many years ago and had kept him hidden over the years, so as to not to reveal his perversion to his clueless brother.

For as long as he could remember, he had had sexual feelings towards his brother. Of course, he had never acted upon them.

_That would have been so wrong!_

... but this was only a stupid machine. So what if he fucked his ‘ _android Dean_ ’? Lots of people did that—fucked their androids. _So why shouldn't he?_

They were close, him and his brother. Some people said strangely close, but wouldn't you be close if you grew up hunting supernatural beings, trained like children soldiers by your obsessed father?

So, later that afternoon when Sam drove a couple of miles out of his originally planned route just to say hi to his elder brother, it was nothing unusual. _Not really_. They were both grown-up normal men! Normal guys; whom lived in houses of their own, had lives of their own. Even lived in different parts of the city.

Neither of them had bothered with wives and children yet, but they were both doing the ‘ _normal life_ ’-thing real well, both of them —Really!

Sam rang the doorbell to Dean’s house, as he ‘ _happened_ ’ to be in the neighborhoods. To his surprise, neither Dean, nor the usual android did answer the door.

Instead, the man answering the door was an exact copy of himself.

Sam startled for a short moment and backed up a few steps, catching his breath and setting his composure straight before asking for Dean.

“Hi! I’m Sam! Is Dean home?” He asked the spitting image of himself.

“Hi, Sam! I know who you are, and Dean is not home at the moment,” the android informed Sam. “He is having some trouble with our house android and is at the repair shop. He will be home shortly. Please come on in and wait for him.” The freakishly identical copy of Sam continued and invited him in with a welcoming gesture.

This android obviously wasn't imprinted on him. There was something off about the way it behaved and talked, but still there was enough resemblance to make Sam a bit uncomfortable with the whole thing.

Sam was honestly quite shocked at what he had in front of him and what that possibly could imply... He figured it would be better to come back another day when he has had some time to ponder on what he just learned, but first he needed to utilize some of his nerdy android skills.

“Override code 08A653x19997_6,” Sam said and really hoped that the largest manufacturer had manufactured this android, because then he could wipe the android's memory of him showing up here.

He did not want Dean to get involved in this until he had some time to think about this.

“Override accepted,” android-Sam answered with a blank face.

To Sam's own surprise he didn't actually wipe the machine's memory of him coming by, as originally planned. Instead he, in a sudden impulse, asked the android to go back to sleep mode.

Fake ‘Sam’ walked away towards its storing space and Sam entered the house.

Even though he had been in Dean’s house many times before there were apparently quite a lot he didn’t know about his brother (obviously!), and now looking around with a fresh pair of eyes it was obvious that Dean lived with someone.

In the bathroom, there where two sets of toiletries. In the bedroom, both nightstands were occupied. Yet As far as Sam knew, Dean did not live with a woman. The clues started to dawn on Sam and he began to feel slightly lightheaded when suddenly he heard Dean returning at the door.

“Sam! I’m back,” Dean called out from the hallway.

Sam started to panic. He didn’t know what to do so he started tidying up the already tidy kitchen, hoping that Dean wouldn't notice that his android had been exchanged with the real thing.

Sam figured that the organic parts of Dean's fake ‘Sam’ was grown from actual genetic material (that’s what he had done with his fake ‘Dean’) so it was most likely impossible to tell them apart by just a quick glare. It only took a strand of hair to be able to grow a perfect meat suit for androids these days. The thought gave him a bit more confidence that he would not be revealed by his appearance at least.

“So, how did it go?” Sam asked curiously

“Oh, it will cost me a fortune. They will be able to fix it, but I guess taking care of things around here will be up to you, until it's back again,” Dean said with a heavy sigh, flopped down on the sofa before he continued, “Anyhow, Sam! Now, I’m all yours! Pick up some beer and come over here, will you? Let’s watch some bad hologram porn,” Dean said with a wide grin and gave Sam a look that he never had seen his brother give him before.

Sam nervously grabbed two beers from the fridge and walked over to the sofa having no idea of how to act. He really should have talked to fake ‘Sam’ before he turned him off. He had no idea how fake ‘Sam’ was supposed to act, and since the android wasn’t imprinted on him he figured he probably couldn’t act all like himself. He tried not to fidget nervously and sat down hesitantly on the edge of the sofa.

“Oh, come here, Sam!” Dean said and patted the seat next to him. “What do you want to watch?” he asked and snugged up tight to Sam as soon as Sam moved up next to Dean on the sofa.

“I don’t know? Casa erotica?” Sam said and hoped Dean still had his awful taste in bad porn.

“Yeah?” Dean asked. “Lesbian sisters?” he added, grinned wide and wrapped his arms around Sam’s shoulders. Tugged him closer so that Sam was leaning against his chest. Sam slid down to comfortably lean on Dean, rested his head on Dean’s shoulder.

“All right, Sam,” Dean said with a chuckle. “I’ll take that as a yes to the sisters!” he confirmed and instructed the media center to view the holoflix he wanted. In a moment two hologram women showed on the floor in front of them.

Dean stroked and casually kissed Sam’s hair, when Sam suddenly realized that this was the real Dean! He really should end this charade before anything actually happened between them.

What was about to happen here was not something that could be written of as android-sex. The man whose touches aroused him madly right now was the real thing, not a machine. His actual brother.

The thought made him tense up for a second, but when Dean gently angled his head up with a hand on his cheek and leaned down to place a kiss on Sam’s lips, any hesitation or doubting thoughts were quickly gone.  
Sam’s pupils blew impossibly wide as he felt Dean’s lips on his own and he opened up to meet Dean's warm probing tongue willingly. He slid one arm up behind Dean’s neck and pulled him in closer. Dean drew away panting after a few seconds, looked into Sam’s eyes intensely.

“Sammy?“ Dean panted out before crashing back into the needy and inevitable kiss again.

Sam needed to shift from his awkward leaning position; he got up and turned to straddle Dean’s lap. The new position offered better and more acute and intense kisses. Both men were rubbing their aroused groins against each other. Dean moaned loudly into his mouth from Sam’s movements on his lap. Sam was lost in his want and could not get enough of kissing; licking and nipping at his brothers warm lips.

The holo-sisters making out in the same room was since long forgotten and the men had eyes only for each other.

Sam, in a moment of coherency, wondered how an android was programmed to play this out when he started tugging at Dean’s shirt. Dean got the message and quickly pulled his shirt up and off before doing the same with Sam’s shirt. Dean slid his hands along Sam’s torso, mumbling,

”Beautiful, Sammy! Gorgeous!”

“Too much clothes!” Sam decided out loud when he stood up and jerked Dean to his feet along with him. He desperately tugged at Dean’s jeans when Dean finally came to his rescue and quickly slid out of his jeans and boxers while Sam did the same to his own remaining clothes. Standing up they could finally press all that naked skin together and both men ran their hands frantically along each other's bodies, panting hard.pressed their arousal into each other for some relief and resistance.

Sam knew every inch of Dean’s body from his android, but this was something entirely different. The reactions he got from touching the real Dean was different, and that uncertainty of what was about to happen next was intoxicating. He couldn't get enough of kissing out moans from Dean’s lips.

Any thoughts he might have had about trying to imitate the fake ‘Sam’ was a distant memory now. He pushed Dean down on the sofa again and dropped to his knees in front of that perfectly shaped hard cock. Dean gasped hard when he realized what was about to happen. Sam looked up at the wanting heavy lidded green eyes, before kissing his way slowly up Dean’s thigh.

A swift thought of condoms crossed his mind but he doubted an android would use that. And besides, he really wanted to feel and taste Dean without any barriers and threw caution to the wind. He licked a trail up Dean’s groin when Dean suddenly grabbed his head, held it firm and prevented any further actions towards that hard pulsing cock in front of Sam. Sam whined a little.

”Wait!” Dean groaned. “Condoms! Behind you in the drawer,” he panted and nodded towards the coffee table.

Sam turned his head and saw a drawer behind him. He seriously doubted that Dean and his fake Sam used condoms, and realized that Dean knew it was him. The real him.

‘ _Dean knew! How long had he known? Probably since the kiss_ ’ he decided in his head. Or, maybe perhaps when Dean had switched to calling him ‘Sammy’ instead of ‘Sam’ he thoughts to himself as he grabbed a condom in the drawer.

Sam, quite disappointed, rolled, the condom on the full and weeping cock in front of him but not before breathing in and savoring the musky sent of it. Then he licked his way down it's shaft, taking it as far in his mouth as he could. Dean gave up a lewd moan and clasped his fists in Sam’s hair.

“Oh God, Sammy,” Dean moaned out, low and dirty. “Fuck, that is so good!” he panted. He yanked Sam away and Sam looked up at his brother with confusion. It didn’t last long.

“Fuck me, Sammy! Please!” Dean said, hoarse voice and wanting eyes.

“What?” Sam gaped, trying to make sense of what he just heard

“Yeah! ...I could do that, but I'd prefer it the other way around,” he chuckled with an almost embarrassed smile.

“Fuck yeah!” Dean panted, and added an wide grin before he maneuvered Sam onto his knees on the sofa. Sam grabbed the backrest for support.

Sam heard some scrambling around in the drawer, and the familiar sound of a lube cap clicking before he felt Dean’s lubed fingers that circled his hole. He gave out a moan of pleasure and arched up and back into the pressure. He wished Dean would hurry things along and get down to business instead of admiring the view; Dean’s fingers sliding in and out of his wanting, needing hole, had him shaking with need.

“So fucking tight and needy! Aren’t you, Sammy?” Dean rambled. Dean was so worked up in the prepping, that Sam finally lost it.

“Jesus, Christ! That's enough! Just fuck me, alright!” Sam blurted out, although he knew that it would be painful, not being prepped thoroughly, but he just didn’t give a damn. He needed that cock inside him, now!

Dean finally seemed to get the message, lined up behind Sam, pushing that hard pulsing cock of his against Sam's tight hole and pushed in with determination.

Sam cried out with grunted noises of pain at first, but pretty soon he urged Dean to move with obscene noises of pleasure.

Finally Dean moved. Fuckied Sam hard, gripped his hips, and did not allow Sam to get a second of relief or escape from him pounding into his little brother.

Sam was delirious from lust and pleasure. This was what could never be replicated by androids no matter how well they were programmed. Knowing exactly what someone else needed, even without asking for it. And Dean knew what Sam needed as well as Sam knew what Dean needed.

“Touch yourself,” Dean commanded with a strained voice, clearly not able to keep it together for much longer.

Sam quickly reached down to stroke himself. He came hard with a growl and shoot cum all over the cushion of the sofa, from only a few, embarrassingly few, strokes. He arched back into Dean, meeting his brother’s last desperate thrusts before Dean too was pumping hot come into Sammy's ass while he chanted:

“Fuck, Sammy. Fuck!”

Both of them crashed down on the sofa from exhaustion, too blissed out to really care about the spots of cooling come underneath them. Sam laid blissfully at Dean’s side for a couple of minutes before he heard Dean giggle softly to himself.

“What?” he asked, lifted his head to study his brothers amused face with a puzzled expression.

“Oh, I was just thinking about the awesome threesomes we could have if you would allow my android-Sam to imprint on you!” Dean said with a smug smile.

“Oh, yeah? You’d better make that a foursome then!” Sam replied with a smirk.

“What? ... Oh… Really?” Dean asked as the realization of what Sammy was implying started to sink in.

“Yeah, really!” Sam answered with a low chuckle.

 


End file.
